The Rumor
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: Yuki's fangirls spread a rumor saying that Tohru is going out with Kyo. After seeing them in the hallway together, Yuki is convinced that it is true. How will Tohru convince Yuki that she's not in love with Kyo? Will Yuki ever even believe her?
1. The Rumor

**Okay, this is my first Fruits Basket story, so if it sucks, let me know, and I'll take it off. I'm just trying to get out of the fandoms in which I'm known and expand a little.**

**I am making this up as I go along so I WILL take suggestions for plot twists and such. I'm thinking that this is going to be a short story, but I'll see as I get farther into it.**

**Lastly, this story is Yukiru. I mostly only support Kyoru, but I'm trying this, so if it seems biased, that's probably because it is.**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET, FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER SERIES THAT I'VE WRITTEN OR AM WRITING FANFICTION FOR.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Rumor

It started off like any other day at school. Yuki Sohma was actually having a really good day until he heard something in the hallway.

"I heard that Tohru Honda's going out with Kyo Sohma," one girl said to another.

"I heard something like that too," the girl replied. "I heard that the leader of the Prince Yuki Fan Club saw them holding hands while they walked down the hallway."

Yuki quickly walked away. He failed to notice that the two girls were members of the "Prince Yuki Fan Club". He was too wrapped up in his thoughts about Tohru. _**Is this true? Is Miss Honda really going out with "that cat"? I'd all but admitted to her that I loved her? Was I too blind to see that she really didn't return my feelings?**_

Yuki concentrated on walking again only because he didn't want to run into some girl and have his curse be revealed. Seeing that the hallway was fairly empty, he concentrated on his thoughts.

_**Regardless of whether that was true or not, I still have to give Miss Honda her birthday present. **_

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru all had lunch at the same time, so Yuki decided to give it to her before lunch when they all met up.

Yuki headed to their meeting spot. He was about to turn the corner when he heard voices. The two voices belonged to Tohru and Kyo. Not wanting to disturb them, Yuki waited and listened to what they were saying.

"Here, Tohru, I got you a present for your birthday."

"Thanks Kyo-kun."

Yuki tried to see what Kyo had gotten Tohru, but he couldn't see. All he could see was that Tohru's back was to him and Kyo was facing her. He heard the sound of something opening and then he heard Tohru reply. "That's so sweet. Kyo, I love…"

Yuki refused to listen to the rest of Tohru's reply. _**I guess it's true. She really did choose "that cat." **_Yuki blended himself back into the crowd and walked to lunch alone.

At the lunch table that day, he ate his lunch quietly. Nobody noticed anything different about his behavior because he was usually quiet at lunch. He still couldn't believe that Tohru had chosen Kyo, but, hey, proof was proof.

The rest of the day passed so slowly. Yuki kept telling himself to stop thinking about Tohru, but he just couldn't.

When the school day ended, Yuki walked to Shigure's house by himself. Usually he'd walk home with Tohru and Kyo. The two cousins would fight and Tohru would try to stop them. Not today though.

_**I might as well let them be alone. They'd probably like it better that way anyway,**_ Yuki sadly thought to himself. _**Well, I want to be alone too, so I guess that it all works out.

* * *

**_

**As I said, it might not be that good, but it's my first Furuba fanfic and that makes it seem better to me. **

**Any opinions, suggestions, or ideas are entirely welcome. Be harsh, please. I need to improve in this fandom.**


	2. Different

**I'm almost surprised that this story worked out so well. Here's chapter 2. **

**I making this story up as I go along, so there may be some serious plot twists later on in the story. Don't say that I didn't warn ya.

* * *

  
**Chapter 2: Different

That night, Yuki avoided Tohru and Kyo. The silver-haired boy locked himself in his room.

It was then that Tohru began to really notice Yuki's actions. _**This is so weird. Yuki didn't walk home with Kyo and me. Now, he's not coming out of his bedroom. Could he be sick?**_

Tohru made dinner as usual that night. She made Yuki's favorite dish. When it was done, she walked upstairs to Yuki's bedroom to tell him that it was time to eat.

At Yuki's room, she was met with a different sight than usual. Yuki, already changed out of his school uniform, was sitting upright in his bed. He had the covers pulled up and he was just sitting there, not doing anything at all.

"Um…Yuki…dinner's ready. I made your favorite dish."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not hungry, Miss Honda," Yuki replied immediately, keeping his voice steady.

Tohru almost didn't believe that Yuki had said this. Yuki never skipped dinner. "Are you sure, Yuki?" she asked quickly.

"Yes, I'm sure, Miss Honda," Yuki replied with absolutely no emotion in his voice.

This didn't satisfy Tohru. In fact, it convinced her that there was a problem. Tohru walked into Yuki's room and over to his bed. "Do you have a fever, Yuki?"

She reached to place her hand on Yuki's forehead, but he pushed it away. "Just go away, Miss Honda," he told her, quietly.

Tohru stepped back after hearing this statement. "W-What did you just say, Yuki?"

Yuki, realizing what he'd said, replied with a slight smile, "It was nothing. Go eat. Your food is probably getting cold."

"Are you sure, Yuki?" She put a hand on his shoulder, but he quickly shrugged it off.

There was no mistaking what Yuki said this time as he yelled, "Get out and leave me alone!" He turned away, feeling almost like Akito.

This time when Tohru stepped back, slight tears crept into her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Yuki." She quickly left the room.

Tohru was shocked. She rarely saw Yuki's anger. It only really came through when he was fighting with Kyo and usually then he'd try to keep calm.

Yuki stared out his open bedroom door. He wanted to go out and apologize to her, but he couldn't do it. _**She loves Kyo. Why should she give a damn about me?**_

Yuki quickly shut his bedroom door and went back to sulking.

The next morning, Tohru, Kyo, and Shigure were up early. Tohru and Kyo got ready for school and Shigure went to his office to try to write a story. The keyword there was "try".

Yuki, though, hadn't even set his alarm clock. Unfortunately for him, Shigure noticed that he wasn't up. So, just before Kyo and Tohru left, Yuki found himself being roused by the pervert "author".

"What do you want?" Yuki mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Are you going to school today? Tohru and Kyo are waiting for you. Well, it's mostly Tohru, but Kyo's still here too."

"I don't want to go today," Yuki mumbled into his pillow.

"Are you sick? Do you need something? I'll help you, Yuki!"

Yuki looked up from his pillow. "Yes, I'm sick!" he yelled. "Now please go away. I'll make myself some chicken noodle soup or something later."

Shigure went to the staircase and called down to Tohru and Kyo. "Tohru, Kyo, just go on ahead. Yuki's feeling sick and doesn't want to go."

A minute late, Tohru came upstairs. "Are you really too sick to go to school, Yuki?"

"Yeah," he answered quickly.

"Do you want me to stay home today and help you?"

"No, just go to school. I don't need anyone's help. All I need is to be alone."

"Um…okay. Feel better, Yuki," Tohru replied before leaving the room to catch up with Kyo who had already started to leave.

After Tohru left, all Yuki could think about was her.

* * *

**I'm glad that all four reviewers of the first chapter wanted this to be continued. Don't worry, I'm not ending the story here either. **

**Thanks for reading. I really appreciate the support. **


	3. Where is He?

**It's been awhile, but I had to decide where I wanted to take this story next. Here's what I came up with. Hope you like.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Where Is He?

About midday, Yuki felt a little better and decided to venture downstairs to make himself some lunch. The boy fixed himself lunch because he didn't trust Shigure's cooking, but he didn't really trust his own either.

As Yuki ate his lunch, he thought of the one topic that had been on his mind since he'd heard those fangirls talking: Tohru.

Finally, after those thoughts subsided a little, Yuki decided that there was only one solution to his problem. _**I have to run away. This place is just going to make those thoughts stronger**_.

There was only one flaw with this decision. _**Where will I go? I don't won't to go back to the Main House.**_

After some thinking, there was only one answer. _**I don't want to stay with…him, but… Why'd that have to be the only choice?**_

Finally, Yuki stopped fighting with his inner self. He was going and nothing was going to stop him. He went back to his room and grabbed his suitcase. After quickly stuffing about three days worth of clothes into it, he snuck out of the house, carefully making sure that Shigure didn't notice him leaving.

That same afternoon, Tohru once again walked home with Kyo, because, whom else would she walk with. For once, she was glad for the school day to be over. She'd spent the whole day worrying about Yuki and she hadn't been able to concentrate in any of her classes.

Kyo had tried to help her feel better, but all he'd been able to say was "There's nothing wrong with that damn rat."

When the twosome arrived at Shigure's house, Tohru ran up to Yuki's room. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find the room empty. "Yuki…" she whispered, trailing off.

Tohru quickly ran to Shigure's office and found him sleeping at his desk. "Shigure, where's Yuki?" she asked quickly, waking the "author".

Shigure, dropping the pencil that was in his hand, looked up to see Tohru's worried face. "Wazza matter with Yuki?" he slurred, still not fully awake.

"Shigure, he's gone! He's not in his room. Did you see him leave? Where did he go?"

Shigure was now fully awake. He'd never seen Tohru act so paranoid. "I wish I could help you, Tohru, but as you can see, I was sleeping. If he left, he snuck right past me."

Kyo, who upon arrival had immediately headed to the refrigerator, came into the room holding a half gallon of milk. One look at Tohru's expression told him that something was definitely up. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Tohru informed me that Yuki apparently ran away," Shigure explained to Kyo.

"Why would he run away?" Kyo snorted in reply.

"Kyo, Yuki's been acting strange ever since yesterday. He hadn't even seemed like himself. I just wish I knew what was wrong with him," Tohru answered.

Tohru excused herself and she went to her room. Once she had safely shut her door, she lay down on her bed. _**Yuki, where did you go? More importantly, **__**why**__** did you go?

* * *

**_

**I'm going to end here. This chapter's really short, but what the heck. **

**If anyone can guess where Yuki went, I'll give you something in the chapter where I reveal the answer. (That will probably be the next chapter.)**

**Thanks to the reviewers. I'm surprised at how well liked this story is.**


	4. On the Roof

**So, I just want to thank all those reviewers (5) who took time to guess where Yuki went. Unfortunately, I'm not exactly going to reveal where he went in this chapter. I want to put a Kyoru moment in instead. **

**That means that if you haven't guessed yet, then you can still take a guess. Don't worry about getting the answer wrong. I just want to know what people think. If you have already guessed, you can't guess again. Sorry!**

**As a side note, xXxhalfvampirexXx, I really liked your idea that you used in your guess. Would you mind if I used it later on in the story?

* * *

**

Chapter 4: On the Roof

Yuki walked up to the door of the house that he was unwillingly going to call his home. He rang the doorbell and stepped back. _**Maybe he won't be home. Then what will I do?**_

After ringing the doorbell two more times, Yuki finally glanced at his watch. _**Oh, it's only 3:15.**_ He wouldn't be home yet. Yuki stepped off of the front porch and headed off in another direction.

…SCENE CHANGE…SHIGURE'S HOUSE…POV CHANGE…TOHRU HONDA…

Tohru paced around her room in Shigure's house. Ever since she'd come home to find Yuki missing, she hadn't stopped worrying. **_What do I do? I feel almost like it was my fault that he left, but that can't be, can it?_**

Finally, she decided to go to the room and talk to Kyo. He always knew how to cheer her up.

Tohru walked outside. Quickly and carefully, she climbed up the ladder to find Kyo laying on his back and staring up at the clouds. "Kyo-kun, can I join you?" she asked, hesitantly.

Kyo jerked at the sound of her voice and looked over at her. Seeing her worried look, he quickly gave her a genuine smile. "Sure, if you really want to, that is."

Tohru carefully walked onto the roof and sat beside Kyo. It was silent for a couple minutes, and then Tohru spoke in an effort to break the silence. "The clouds…are really pretty today," she stuttered.

At this, Kyo sat back up and looked over at her. "Okay, I know that you didn't just come up here to look at the clouds. Something's bothering you. Now, tell me what it is."

Tohru didn't want to answer, but Kyo's look made her nervous. "Nothing's wrong, Kyo-kun. Honest."

Kyo smirked slightly. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I know it, so stop lying and tell me the truth!" Kyo told her as he started to get annoyed.

"F-Fine," Tohru finally replied. "I'm just…afraid. I fear for Yuki's safety. Kyo, will he be okay?"

Kyo smiled a soft smile, not as soft as his first one, but soft enough to calm Tohru's nerves. "Don't worry so much. That damn rat can take care of himself."

Tohru gave a small smile in return. "Thanks, Kyo-kun. You always did know how to make me feel better."

Kyo blushed a little and he lay back down to look at the clouds.

* * *

**I know. I got everyone all hyped up to know the answer, but then I decided to hold it off. Oh, well. Now I guess that you'll all have to keep reading.**

**A note to Yukiru fans, don't kill me for the random Kyoru moment. As I stated before, I am a Kyoru fan, so it is kind of hard for me to write Yukiru.**

**Also, I know that this story is supposed to be in Yuki's POV and I'm mostly using Tohru's POV, but that's just how things worked out. I think that the next chapter will be entirely in Yuki's POV, but I won't know until I write it.**

**I promise that I will reveal the answer in the next chapter. Right hand up to God. Also, I'm going to add some humor. So, stick with me, okay?**


	5. Where Yuki Went

**I promise this time that I'll reveal where Yuki went. Thanks to all those who guessed, either in reviews for the last chapter or for chapter 3. In the AN after the chapter, I'll close with the official thanks and winners.**

**Yes, I'm not going to spoil the answer by saying all of that now.

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Where Yuki Went

Yuki stood outside the building. He debated on whether he should just go in or turn around and head back to Shigure's house. He knew that if he went back, guilt would tear him up, so he opted to walk into the building.

Once inside, Yuki immediately noticed the bright colors of all the clothing. Some of the outrageous colors hurt his sensitive eyes, so he looked away and walked over to the nearby desk.

The secretary/assistant looked up. "Can I help you, young man?"

Yuki cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm looking for…"

He was cut off by a shout of "YUKI! MY DEAR YOUNGER BROTHER!"

A blur of purple and silver threw his arms around Yuki's body. Yuki stoically replied, "Get your arms off me."

Ayame, Yuki's older, slightly gender-confused, brother stepped back. A look of slight sadness showed on his face. "Come on. I haven't seen you in forever, younger brother."

"I don't care," Yuki replied, anger starting to show on his face.

"So, what brings you to my shop? Do you need another dress for another school play?"

Yuki frowned. "God…no! Actually…"

"You came to say that you love me more than anyone in this whole world," Aya interrupted.

This comment really angered Yuki, but he refused to let his brother have satisfaction. "I'm not gay and I don't support incest," he replied, simply, with a straight face.

"So, what do you want then?" Ayame asked, saddened a little because Yuki still hated him.

"I…need a break from living at Shigure's house and I have nowhere else to go. So, maybe, if I…" Yuki stopped because he didn't want to finish. It didn't matter because his brother understood what he was asking.

"You want to stay at my place?" Aya looked shocked, but he smiled. "Of course you can. You didn't even really need to ask. I have a spare bedroom at my place. It's kind of cluttered because I don't use it much, but you can use it for however long you like."

Yuki placed his suitcase down on the ground. "Do you want me to go there now or…?" He couldn't think of another option. "Wait here, I guess."

Ayame thought for a minute. "Well, it's almost four and we're closing at four today, so I guess that you could just wait here. Then, we can walk to my house together, like best friends, or the brothers we never got to be."

"Oh great," Yuki sighed. He picked up his suitcase, went to Ayame's back office and sat down in one of the chairs. He kept watching the clock. He counted down the minutes to four, but he also wished for time to stop altogether so that he wouldn't have to go through with this part of his plan.

* * *

**I've never written Ayame before nor have I seen him in the anime yet. I based his character off of the manga, so if he seems OOC, don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Now, I want to acknowledge those who guessed correctly. Six people guessed and I thank you all. You know who you are. I'll give you all virtual Kasugai gummies (those things are amazing!) for guessing.**

**Winners, well, there were three and some who dodged around the answer. The rewards for these three are recognition in this chapter and a box of virtual Pocky. (I love that stuff too!)**

So congratulations to:

JainaZekk621  
Mimi-princess.of.innocence  
Chibi-Momiji724

**Thanks all. Well, now I have to think more about where I want this story to go. Also, as my newly updated profile says, updates may and probably will be slower because of school, marching band, work, and homework.**

**I'll update when I can. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Have You Seen Him, Ayame?

**Here's the next chapter. Guess what? There are two POVs in this chapter. I think this chapter will turn out to be quite funny as well.

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Have You Seen Him, Ayame?

Unfortunately, to Yuki's dismay, those ten minutes until four went quickly. As the clock in the store chimed, Ayame flipped the open sign to closed.

After tidying up, Ayame left the store, Yuki following with his suitcase in hand. The brothers walked in silence as Ayame led the way to his house.

The silence was broken by a call of "Ayame!" Yuki immediately recognized the voice. He didn't even need to hear his brother reply "Oh, Tohru-chan, good day" to know that it was her.

"Ayame, I can't let her see me. Don't tell her that you've seen me, and don't even think about doing anything to her." When he was sure that his brother understood, Yuki ran and hid in an alleyway.

Aya smiled and shook his head. "Shy," he muttered, not realizing the real reason that Yuki was hiding.

A minute later, Tohru ran up to Ayame. She could've sworn that she seen someone else with Ayame; a shorter person with hair of the same, stunning silver. _**Could that have been Yuki?**_

"Tohru-chan, what can I do the pleasure of helping you with today?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd seen Yuki. He's been missing since early this afternoon and no one knows where he is. I'm really worried. You know that his immune system is a little weak. What happens if his lungs act up on him again?"

Ayame didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to break his promise to Yuki, especially when he had the opportunity to maybe rekindle that old spark between himself and his little brother. "Afraid not, Miss Honda. Besides, why would my dear little brother come to me when his feelings toward me are so harsh?"

"Yeah, I guess that you're right," Tohru replied as her face turned downcast once again. She turned to leave, but then she noticed something peculiar. "Hey, Ayame, look at all those rats? They're all heading to that alleyway."

"Yeah, that is weird." Ayame oftentimes praised himself for being such a good liar.

"I'm going over there. I know that I seem weird for doing that, but, to be honest, I just want to find Yuki. I'm worried about him, yes, but I, somehow, feel that it was my fault that he ran away."

"Go ahead and look Tohru-chan. You never know. You might find him."

…SCENE CHANGE…POV CHANGE…ALLEYWAY…YUKI POV…

Yuki secretly watched the conversation between his brother and Tohru. He could only hear parts of the conversation, but one part that shocked him was when he heard her say "I'm really worried." That one line brought up conflicting emotions and a lot of questions.

As he watched the other two, he felt something furry on his leg. He looked down and noticed a rat. Glancing around, he noticed more rats. _**Great, they must have sensed my conflicting emotions. Hopefully, Tohru didn't notice.**_

Yuki looked around the corner and noticed immediately that luck wasn't with him. Tohru had noticed and she was heading his way. The alleyway was a dead end. There was nowhere to run, so he had to hide. Quickly, he jumped into the nearest trash dumpster. Unfortunately, it was full of trash, and, boy did it stink!

Tohru walked into the alleyway and looked away. Her expression changed quickly as she saw the rats, but nothing else. "Oh, I guess that he wasn't here. Maybe I need to quit overreacting."

As soon as she was gone, Yuki pulled himself out of the dumpster and wiped off some of the trash. After he pulled a banana peel out of his hair, he walked back out and joined his brother.

When Aya saw his brother, he smiled a little to himself. "Man, Yuki, you need a bath. You stink."

"I know that, genius," Yuki replied, sarcastically, in an angered tone as he continued walking to his older brother's house. All he wanted now was a good long bath to sort out his feelings for Tohru and to get rid of the smell that now lingered in the air around him.

* * *

**I don't really like this ending, but I had fun writing this chapter. I don't really know what's coming next, so just stay tuned! **


	7. Are You Sure?

**Hey everyone! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Okay, before you kill me, let me just say that a lot of my other stories are on hold as well at the moment. I haven't had a lot of time to get on, but I'm think that I may be finally ready to update.**

**Two POVs in this chapter as well. **

**So, anyway, when we last left off, Yuki narrowly escaped being found by Tohru, and he is also living with his gender-confused brother. Now, then, the story continues…

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Are You Sure?

Upon entering the place that he was going to call home, Yuki immediately placed his stuff in the closest guest room, grabbed a spare pair of clothes and sprinted to the bathroom to get a hot shower.

The hot water soothed the tight muscles in Yuki's neck and he allowed himself to relax. As the water continued to loosen his muscles, he involuntarily imagined that it was Tohru who was giving him the massage. Funny, how even here where there is no significance to her, I still think of her.

Yuki turned the water off, stepped out of the shower, dried himself off, and put his dry clothes on. How good it was not to smell like trash anymore!

Deciding to spend the rest of the night in his room rather than talking to his older brother, Yuki exited the bathroom and walked to his room. In his room, he plopped down on his bed and tried to relax, but thoughts of Tohru kept entering his head, allowing him no peace.

MEANWHILE AT SHIGURE'S HOUSE WITH TOHRU AND KYO…

It had been almost a week since Tohru talked with Ayame in the street. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that Yuki had been there, if only just for a minute.

One morning, when she was supposed to be getting ready for school, she sat at the table, staring straight ahead at nothing.

Kyo noticed this, but he didn't do anything about it because he knew that she was just thinking. A couple minutes later, as the cat prepared to leave for school, he noticed that Tohru hadn't moved or even blinked since the last time that he'd looked over at her. That definitely wasn't normal.

Kyo walked over and waved his hand in front of Tohru's face as he called, "Tohru! Tohru! Earth to Tohru!"

Somehow, Tohru snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, what's the matter, Kyo?" she asked, a little confused.

"Nothing's the matter with me. It's you that I was worried about."

Tohru smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Kyo didn't feel as convinced as he knew that he should feel. "What were you thinking about, anyway? Oh wait, let me guess. You were thinking about that rat again, weren't you?"

Tohru knew that Kyo was really touchy about talking about Yuki so she opted to stay quiet, but Kyo changed that. "You can't bottle up your emotions. Tell me everything. I don't especially want to hear it, but if it will make you feel better, then I want you to tell me."

"No, I would never do that Kyo. It would annoy you too much," Tohru replied, shaking her head to visually show him that she didn't want to upset Kyo.

Kyo sighed. _**Might as well get this over with.**_ "Just tell me. I don't care anymore. I just don't want to see you waste yourself away."

"Okay, if you insist." She looked up to make sure that Kyo wasn't kidding. His facial expressions were entirely serious so she continued. "About a week ago, I met up with Ayame as I was walking in the city. I swear, if only for a minute, that I saw Yuki there with him. I can't help thinking that it was a clue or a sign that Yuki is staying with his brother."

"That's easy," Kyo replied, after a very, very brief pause. "Go to Ayame's place and see if Yuki is there. If he is, then convince him to come back. Now, come on, we're going to be late for school."

"Okay. Thank you, Kyo. You always do know how to cheer me up when I feel down."

* * *

**I think that this ending is okay. I sure hope so.**

**Anyway, this story is coming to a close. In fact, I'm planning for only two more chapters and a closure chapter.**

**I want to thank everyone for reading this chapter/story. I also want to thank those who've waited patiently for this chapter. Thanks for bearing with my complicated schedule (which is now starting to improve. :D)**

**J.D.  
****(The Demon Alchemist)**


	8. Kyo's Chapter

**Hello, fellow Fruits Basket readers. It is I, J.D, the Demon Alchemist. Yes, I am finally back with the next chapter of this story.**

**For those who have not seen my profile yet (which has been revamped and is now almost amazing), I just want to mention that this story will be ending in, yes, two chapters.**

**Lastly, if anyone cares about my life, tomorrow, January 27, 2009, is my birthday. I'll be 18 this year. A legal adult! Wow, I feel old. Anyway, I know that the one having the birthday isn't required to give gifts, but think of this as an early birthday gift from me.**

**However, this chapter will focus mostly on my favorite little Kyo-kun a little bit, but there will be a little Tohru and Yuki at the end.  
**=====================================================================================

Chapter 8: Kyo's Chapter

All throughout the school day, Kyo kept thinking about that morning and how he'd dealt with Tohru's depression.

_**I can't believe that I said that this morning. I actually encouraged her to go looking for him.**_

The teacher, who was walking around the class to make sure that everyone was working, walked beside Kyo's desk. She noticed that the only marks on Kyo's paper were pencil scratches. She was used to Kyo not doing his work anyway, so she just continued walking and Kyo never even noticed her.

Kyo glanced over at Yuki's empty desk. He let a small sigh escape his lips, but it was so quiet that it went unnoticed to everybody else in the room.

_**It's been great to not have him around, but the sacrifice is seeing Tohru suffer. Personally, I'm starting to miss not having anyone to fight with. **_

Kyo ran his hands through his hair. _**I hate to say this, but I almost hope that she can convince him to come back, for her sake.**_

_**Tohru, I love you, but I know now that you don't return my feelings, at least not in the same way. Kyo smiled slightly. It's like that saying I used to hear all the time. If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it was yours. If it doesn't return, it was never meant to be.**_

_**I've let you go, Tohru. I know that you'll return to me, but not in this way.**_

POV CHANGE…TOHRU HONDA…POV CHANGE…TOHRU HONDA…POV CHANGE…TOHRU HONDA

The school day passed slowly. As Tohru worked diligently on her school work, she thought about what Kyo had said to her that morning. How nice it was to say those things, even though he clearly held the famous grudge on him.

Tohru glanced at Kyo, who sat a little ways over and in front of her. She saw him glance over at Yuki'ss empty desk. Watching the orange-haired boy closer, she saw his chest heave as if he had sighed.

Thinking about it closer, she figured that she must have been seeing things. No way would Kyo, of all people, get even the slightest bit emotional about Yuki.

Tohru then glanced at Yuki's desk. She missed not having his company. _**Yuki, I will convince you to come back, if you will let me.**_

TIME CHANGE…AFTER SCHOOL…LOCATION CHANGE…WALKING TO AYAME'S HOUSE…THAT IS ALL…

Finally, the school day was over. Without hesitation, Tohru left the school after saying goodbye to Kyo and promising to see him at Shigure's house. She walked quickly, but not enough to draw attention to herself, and headed to Ayame's house.

When she arrived at Ayame's house, she stepped onto the small front porch. After a quick minute, she rang the doorbell. There were some sounds from inside, and then the door was opened by someone with silver hair and a voice that she could never forget.

POV CHANGE…SCENE CHANGE…YUKI'S POV…INSIDE AYAME'S HOUSE…

Yuki sat in the living room of his brother's house. Ayame was doing something upstairs. Yuki hadn't even bothered to ask him what he was doing.

As he was enjoying yet another afternoon without school and, yes, Tohru, too, the doorbell rang. The sound startled his sensitive ears and he jumped slightly.

When he recovered, he jumped up from his seat and ran upstairs to his brother's room. The door was open, so he let himself in. "Your doorbell just rang."

Ayame, who was working on another set of clothes, answered, "Can you get it? I'm a little busy right now?"

"Does this look like my house? What if they really need to see you?"

"Little Brother, you're a big boy. Use your judgment. Now, get down there and answer the door before our guest gets impatient."

Yuki unwillingly obliged and went back downstairs to open the front door. When he opened the door, he found someone he didn't expect to see.

"M-Miss Honda," left the words from his mouth in a whisper.  
=====================================================================================

**So, as said, birthday gift from me. I hope that everyone liked it. Next chapter is the last and it is all Yuki and Tohru. Sorry, Kyo fans! Anyway, here's the next chapter preview. Thanks for sticking by me, even though updates have been slow. BTW: Marching Band's over now. Duh!**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**After so long apart, two lost souls have finally met back up, but is it true that time kills the flames or will Tohru's plan to bring Yuki back crash and burn and end in tears?**


	9. Love Her Or Hate Her?

**This is a quick update compared to the others, but it's also the last chapter of the story. I know that will sadden some people, but this story can't go on forever.**

**I hope that everyone enjoys the ending. Next chapter, will be a standard closure, so don't forget to read.**

**One last thing, please notice my penname change. Don't want anyone to be confused. Now, time to read.**

**This Chapter Preview:**

**After so long apart, two lost souls have finally met back up, but is it true that time kills the flames or will Tohru's plan to bring Yuki back crash and burn and end in tears?  
**=====================================================================

Last Time:

Yuki unwillingly obliged and went back downstairs to open the front door. When he opened the door, he found someone he didn't expect to see.

"M-Miss Honda," left the words from his mouth in a whisper.

Now:

"Yuki," Tohru began slowly. "I've missed you."

Yuki stared back, stunned. She missed me. No. She has to just be saying that. She only loves that cat. His gaze hardened. "Go away."

"Yuki, please hear me out, okay? Promise me that you will."

Realizing that the only way Tohru would leave him alone is if he let her talk to her, he obliged. "Fine. What do you want?"

"I want to know why you've been acting this way, Yuki. It's not normal and everyone's worried, even Kyo-kun."

"It doesn't matter. No one cares anyway."

"I care, Yuki. Now, please tell me."

"Why don't you go run along to your precious cat? Maybe he will tell you."

When Tohru heard this, she could almost guess what the problem was. "W-Wait a minute, Yuki. Does this have something to do with Kyo-kun?"

"Why's it matter, huh?"

"I'm really concerned Yuki. I don't want you to be mad at me, so if it's something I did, please tell me and I'll fix it."

Yuki felt saddened because Tohru seriously looked to be about ready to cry. His voice softened a little as he told her, "Just go back to your cat. He probably misses you." Inside however, he was thinking, _**Tohru, you're almost perfect. I wish that I didn't have to be like this to you**_.

"Yuki, are you jealous because I've been spending a little bit more time with Kyo than I am with you?" she asked, confused because she knew that Yuki was never the jealous type.

"You could have at least told me that you two were going out. I feel stupid now, knowing that you never looked at me the way that I looked at you."

Tohru was shocked by this new piece of information. "Who told you that, Yuki?"

Yuki groaned silently. Now he had to tell her everything. "I heard some girls talking about it in the hallway and then, I was going to give you something before lunch, but you were with Kyo and you told him that you loved him."

"Was this last week?" Tohru asked, trying to understand when this scene occurred so that she could fully comprehend Yuki's story.

Yuki nodded. "Yes."

Tohru smiled. "Yuki, it's okay, Kyo-kun and I are just friends." Yuki started to protest, but Tohru quietly stopped him. "When I said that, it was because Kyo gave me a necklace for my birthday and I told him that I loved it. I'm sorry if you got confused."

This left Yuki speechless. He felt like a fool when he stuttered. "O-Okay."

"Besides, Yuki, I can't love Kyo, because I already love you. I'm so grateful that you insisted I stay with you after my mom died. I don't know what I would have done without all of you guys, but especially you."

No words were needed as Yuki leaned in to kiss Tohru. Carefully, so as not to invoke the curse, he brought his lips to hers and the new couple shared their first kiss.

When they finished their kiss, Tohru asked him, "So, will you come back now?"

Yuki smiled his first genuine smile in a couple days. "Yes, I will."

So, Tohru and Yuki returned to Shigure's house and everything was okay because they loved each other. I know that's how everyone wants this story to end, but before it ends, one last occurrence must come to play.

Yuki returned to school on Monday and his teachers slammed him with a whole bunch of makeup work. The trio also walked home together again and Kyo and Yuki were fighting each other again, but Tohru wouldn't have it any other way.

One afternoon while Yuki was walking to meet Tohru before lunch, two girls from his "fan club" approached him.

"Hey, Prince Yuki, did you hear? Tohru's pregnant," the one began.

"Yeah, I hear that it's Kyo's," the other chimed in.

Yuki turned to face both of the girls and told them, "Hell if I listen to and believe you two again." Then he continued walking to meet up with Tohru, leaving the two fan girls staring in disbelief after him.  
=====================================================================

**Well, that's the end. It's been a long road and I struggled with this story, but it's all come to the happy ending that everyone asked for.**

**This chapter was so hard for me to write because I knew what I wanted to happen, but, for some reason, I just couldn't put into words. That's actually a rare occurrence for me.**

**Next chapter, I will write up a closure and there will be special guests, so don't forget to be there.**

**Also, thanks so much for those who wished me a happy birthday after the last chapter. You guys really brightened my day. **


	10. Closure

Hi all. I just wanted to say thanks for sticking by me with this story. It was a long road and I got stuck a couple times (updates showed) but we've made it to the end.

For those who don't know, this is a standard procedure for me when I close off stories. I feel that, since you all took the time to read and stay by me, you deserve to be recognized.

First up: Statistics for this story.

Total Hits For Story: 3,234

Hits on Last Chapter: 106

Total Reviews: 51

Favorites: 16

Thanks to all who reviewed and offered their feedback. Seeing as how this was my first Fruits Basket story, I'm glad that there were those willing to read and critique.

To the 16 who faved: Thanks. Glad that you enjoyed reading, despite my lack of interest and lagging updates. :D

I don't know if I will continue writing stories for Fruits Basket. Never say never, I may be back someday if an idea hits. If I don't ever write for Fruits Basket again, I do want to say thanks for reading my stuff. I got very little complaints and I'm not even that familiar with the anime/manga.

Thanks again everyone and I pray that we meet again someday, in the midst of a new story. :D


End file.
